Metamorphic pains
by huntingdog
Summary: Steven finally receives the sharp side of the truth blade, rather than the blunt "don't ask any questions" side. We take good look at his mind, since he is the main character and all. Rated M because I'm going to do some of the fun stuff (not that stuff you sicko).


(Pans down to ocean)

The vast ocean went on, seemingly infinite, ever unto the horizon. A single sail boat stood solemnly at the precipice as the delicate waves tickled its port belly. The symmetry of the sight was beautiful. Bright bloom varnished the sky of this perfect summer day. Not even the wind would dare tarnish the splendor. It was truly a sight to be hold. It should have been on postcard, if it was not so inexplicably unsettling. That feeling that something was missing. Where were all the boats friends? It must be lonely to float with nothing in sight, and no way of coming to shoe. Time becoming nothing but sun up and sun down. Just idly waiting for the wind to bring it back. Like, for some unbeknownst philanthropist to grant it freedom. Whoever that could be. It makes you think, in that way.

Although, what's the point of thinking like that anyhow? The view was gorgeous and that's all it needed to be, right? Why, it is the reason Earth needs to be protected. But that interpretation in it of itself is inspiring as well. Simple moments like these truly reveal the immense wealth of Earth. Everything has so many different meanings. No one person on the planet would have the exact same impression. There is so much that can be learned here.

Steven pondered, but he still felt uneasy.

He leaned farther toward the railing, palming his face as he let the mass slump down from his elbows. The balcony's cedar railing creaked in pain.

"Lapis, I... I wish saved you sooner. I wish I could save everyone. I just don't know what I'm going to do. I'm just no pork chop, I guess. I'm definitely no Rose."

After a few a moments of silence, Steven felt a presence behind him. He reared himself up and quickly turned around, preparing a battle stance...

"Steven, Its go time."

He immediately flinched, then went flaccid in relief. "Garnet, you scared me. Also, uhm, how long have you, ha, been, you know… standing there?"

"Long enough." She thought for a moment, a gleam passing by her shades as she adjusted them. She leaned down and pinched ruffled his hair, "Your still my little pork chop Steven, even if your not Rose" Steven blushed. She pointed to a chair to his right, where a blue and yellow stripped rocket ship backpack, embroidered with the words "Star Force", hung. "Grab your things, it's time to boogie."

"Yeah, boogie!" "Wait, what does 'boogie' mean! Hey wait up!" Steven quickly snatched his backpack and ran inside a few paces behind Garnet. Pearl and Amethyst where standing on the teleporter, Pearl furiously tapped one of her feet, while Amethyst furiously tapped buttons on a pink flip phone.

"Amethyst, can you please get rid of that thing. I can't believe you wasted the temples treasures on a cheap communication device."

Amethyst ignored her. Steven and Garnet strode up onto the pad, neither Pearl nor Amethyst noticing their presence.

"Pearl, how come Amethyst has a phone?" Steven asked, genuinely confused.

She doesn't look away from he phone as she says, "Dudes just relax. Me and Vidalia are going to hook up again this weekend. She's swamped with commissions and stuff so she told me to get some cheap pre-paid phone or whatever since I told her we've been on sooo many mission lately." Her thumbs stopped. She grasped the phone, opened her maw and pinched it into mouth.

"It's cool now though." the crunching of silicon and plastic polymers made Steven shiver from head to toe. "Steven, you wanna come. Hey, maybe we could bring Peri or Lapis along." "HEY LAPIS, HOW'S THAT SOUND!"

"NO, I'M NOT INTERSESTED IN HUMAN ACTIVITIES" Lapis daintily replied from the kitchen, though her expression said otherwise.

"Why is Lapis here?" Steven asked, genuinely confused again.

Somewhat embarrassed, Lapis responds, "Garnet came by while me and Peridot were… uhm never mind. Let's just say she needs my water powers." Her wings appeared in a flash as she flew onto the warp pad, knocking the chair she was sitting on across the room and into the kitchen cabinets. At least one thing was broken as a result.

"As you all know we are heading to the Lunar sea spire. Lapis here, Steven, is going to use her hydrokinesis powers to remove the ocean water. After that we only have four hours or so to put the statue onto its pedestal and with luck we may be able to revive the fallen tower." A bubble appeared in Garnet's hand containing the statue.

Steven unzipped his bag as Garnet handed him the statue. "Oh, that makes sense. That's why you told me to find a backpack, huh? You know, I couldn't find my favorite backpack, you know the hamburger one." He mumbled , then paused. "Wait, why four hours?"

Lapis replied before anyone else dared to, "Because I hate the ocean, that's why! The only reason I agreed to this 'mission' is because Garnet offered me a deal I couldn't refuse. Be grateful I agreed to this at all."

Steven was confused by the way she answered. He thought four hours was enough. Luckily Garnet chimed in.

"Also, because she likes being around you." Garnet interjected crudley.

Lapis blushed.

"Garnets got those hagglin' skillz, am I right", Amethyst cracked her knuckles over her head and then turned to Steven and elbowed him in the side.

"Anyway, Steven, make extra sure not to lose the statue this time, ya big doofus, and just maybe you'll get ONE HUNDRED PERCENT, OR MAYBE EVEN SOME PEARL POINTS, HAHAHAAAA!"u

"Shut your mouth Amethyst, I've had about enough of it for one day, let alone an entire week!" Pearl crossed her arms and widened her stance, aware that Amethyst wasn't just laughing at Steven. "Every mission we've been on, all 186, you have been nothing but trouble. Can't you just uphold our duties as protectors of Earth for once? First it was the phone and then you kept transforming into strange organic organisms that had no pertinence to the mission for the sake of failed humor. You constantly ate trash, you damaged private property, you consistently bubbled the junk you didn't eat, and you even keep ruining our element of surprise by running into battle. Then, finally, on Thursday, you decided to dodge an oncoming attack, letting me get slimed by a corrupted Verdelite in the process. Might I add, on purpose of all things" Pearl bent her head so that her nose stuck up, "You're letting your hobbies and your hothead brovado distract you from your duties, our duties as protectors of Earth. You lack focus.", Pearl paused for a second, letting the silent rage intensify to then add under her breath, "Maybe it would be for the best if you'd stop seeing this Vidalia entirely since you hardly do enough training to deserve it."

"MAYBE if you just pulled out that spear stuck up your ass cheeks and chilled a bit for once, you wouldn't be so bent out of shape. All of these missions we were on before were pointless anyway, especially when Jasper and the five stooges are out there. Whats the harm in a bit of multitasking." She points at Pearl, "Plus, you're the one being a weirdo anyhow. Firstly, you know me and Vidalia go way back. HOW can you even say something like that, even if you don't mean it. YOU don't control me like you do with Steven. She's the only thing I have to look forward to besides seeing your pointy mug for another few days. Secondly, my other hobbies are useful for other things. Like, uhm, getting a lay of the land and the cool stuff I find could always be useful at some point. Thirdly, I did not damage any private property, I mean at least the old hermit didn't care after I gave him some of that useless junk. Also, how come me teasing Steven is what broke you anyhow. If words are enough to beat you than I have no clue how you're going to fend off a Home World soldier when one shows up to kick you in that scrawny ass of yours."

"Take that back." she immediately materialized her spear, not from her scrawny 'arse', and pointed it toward Amethyst.

"You wanna go Pearl, you know I've been waiting for a fun 'way' to "train" all week." She pulled her duel whips from her chest.

"Hey, Steven" Lapis gestured to him, muffling giggles. She was just relieved the subject had changed. "Do they always bicker like this?"

"Kinda, I mean not really. Pearl has just been high strung ever since we left Diamond City. I think she might have lost it when Greg made her drive through traffic in Jersey. She has a problem with road rage. Maybe stress in general really. "

"You gotta love this drama tough. It'd almost be funny if it wasn't so sad. They've been around eachother for thousands of years and they're still like this."

"ENOUGH" Garnet took Pearl's spear and Amethyst's whips and crushed them till they dissolved. "Stay focused! This is our last mission till further notice, we need to stay professional and be a team."

"FINE. Just make sure Pearl doesn't constantly nag about my 'imperfections', and I'll be a true 'team-player'." Amethyst muttered, making sure to emphasize her impersonations of Pearl.

"HAH, you couldn't be a team-player even if you tried" Pearl retorted, as Garnet glared at her through her visor. Pearl immediately became reserved, focusing on what was more important.

"For Rose's sake… for Steven's sake, I'll try. Also, I do not have a 'pointy mug' or a 'scrawny behind' thank you very much" she mimicked Amethyst's voice, not as on point as Amethyst, while also pointing her mug and veering her scrawny behind.

"She kinda does." Lapis whispered to Steven. He scowled while hiding a slight chuckle.

After that Pearl and Amethyst glared opposite one another as the pad warmed up. Not a word passed anyone's lips.

Steven sighed with relief. Sometimes he forgets how tremendous Garnet could be when she wanted to. All he ever got to see was her maternal side. At times, that quality of hers was the only thing that kept the crystal Gems together. Besides him of course. He was pretty good at revving the old teamwork engine too, though he would never gloat.

"What was that deal about anyhow Lapis? Did Garnet give you something?" Steven asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, just a few books."

Steven's eyes lit up as his head was flushed with thoughts considering what these books were. He had no idea other gems would be interested in books. Pearl is the only he's ever seen reading one, and that was only a cook book.

Maybe it was a history book? No, she doesn't seem to like human's in general. How about a dictionary? Only Peridot would want that, and from what he has seen of Lapis and Peridot, they don't exactly share much in common besides the barn and being Gems. Possibly some stuff Connie would read? Oh, wait, that's human stuff again.

Steven kept mulling over this conundrum, so much so he had hardly noticed that they'd already teleported. Not only that, but they had teleported underwater. Steven was ready to freak out. But before he could, he realized Garnet had already prepared a bubble over the warp pad. Outside the thin film of red hard light, schools of tuna and sardines swam to and fro, crisscrossing the many pillars of the spire and debris left inside the spire. He gasped as a massive whale shark passed overhead toward a patch of plankton. It took these sort of things for Steven to respect his privilege as crystal gem. Not all kids his age get to see amazing, physics defying stunts.

Garnet gestures toward Lapis, "Alright then. Lapis, would you kindly… work your magic?" She sounded some what exhausted, possibly from using a large bubble under immense pressure.

"Of course, why else would I be here." Lapis's eyes began to glow as she jutted her arms forward and slowly tilted her hands upward. As her hands raised, so did the water. And Just as soon as she began raising the ocean, it was done. All that was left was a wreckage of curved walls covered in hieroglyphs and sparkly stairs sprinkled onto porous stone and drooping towers of seaweed. The place they were standing itself, to Steven's dismay, was also tilted, with a lite veil of algae and scum.

"So, how exactly are we going to fix this mess? Looks pretty broken to me." Steven asked quizzically. They couldn't possibly piece together the lunar sea spire like a game of jenga, they did only have four hours.

"The tower was held together by magnetic fields. Those fields were strong enough to pull us and organic beings like you down when we entered. Once we find the pedestal that held the moon goddess statue, we can place it back inside and reactivate the magnetic field generator. That will reorganize the structure just as it once was. Once that happens, we need to leave immediately, just in case we get mortared between the pieces."

"I guess that makes sense." Steven put his hand to chin. "But didn't the moon need to be overhead right Garnet?"

"Good eye Steven, but mine is better. The moon is directly above us at this very moment. You just can't see it. Also, make sure to watch you step" The bubble dropped. Lapis lazily strode away as the rest of the group followed. Steven didn't move.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't worry Steven, all will be revealed."

Upon stepping off the platform, Steven immediately face planted into the silt. His face was covered in green and gray residue. He stood back up and wiped it off, revealing a frown underneath. Shaken but ever eager, he bolted forward, rejoining them.

"It was inevitable." Garnet consoled him, patting on the back. He was still mildly upset, but listened in as Garnet continued explaining the details. He found it unusual how she was just now telling them. Normally she would fill them in sooner.

"...Steven, your with me. Pearl and Amethyst will search one side while we search the other. Lapis, you can come with us."

"Sure, not like I wanted to join the frenemy brigade anyhow."

Amethyst and Pearl both scowled at Lapis in unison and stormed off, forking off a good distance away from eachother.

Steven and Lapis giggled again.

It seemed like hours. It was hours. No matter how hard they looked it was impossible to find a pedestal in a rubble stack. Pearl and Amethyst had hardly worked together the entire time, slowing their search immensely. Lapis wasn't even participating. She just stood at the edge ever flowing stream of ocean water, gazing into the depths. Garnet and Steven, although the most productive, couldn't quite find anything. Steven's newly found strength helped, but nothing was enough. If anyone could find it, it would be Garnet.

Steven, exhausted, considered chatting with Lapis instead.

"Hey, Lapis, Hey! Did you find any pirate treasure or sea monsters yet?"

"Very funny Steven. No I'm just waiting."

"What, waiting? Why not pass the time helping us search. You care about the spire, don't you? Isn't it Blue Diamonds? You were in her court and all, don't you think it would be cool to see it again?"

"Steven, I envy your tenacity, I really do, but sometimes there are more important things to life than appreciating architecture. I saw the beauty of the forums and the pantheons on Homeworld..." She paused, "..but this.. this tower has long passed its expiration date. It has no purpose without Homeworld. No one cares about it anymore. I'm sure it was in ruin when you tried repairing it before. Why not just leave it be and move on. Find something useful to fix."

Steven cups Lapis's hand, "Lapis, the reason the crystal gems exist is to protect the Earth. That means everything on it too. Especially history. Nothing and nobody is being left behind."

Lapis, turning around, blushing again.

"I thought you were stronger than that Lapis.", a haunting voice mentioned, strangling the life from her cheeks. The voice approached. Closer, closer, becoming more pronounced every beat, "You kept me prisoner for so long, and for what? For revenge? For ROSE? Pathetic, to think a gem with such raw power could be so weak, so sentimental, so easily controlled. I used to always despise you upper echelon types for that reason alone."

"Jasper!", Lapis groaned.

Her white mane was ragged and covered in barnacles. Her bodysuit was discolored and draped in seaweed. She had a crazy look in her eye, almost as if she were in pain.

"All of you lacked skill or intelligence, pretending to be independent from the real world. Sitting around and governing and talking. What a waste. During the war, I saw first hand what people like you were like. They didn't know how to fight at all. Each and everyone of your type had tunnel vision. They became folder near the end you see, most of them are beneath us as we speak. " A black shadow lerched out and took Lapis's other hand by force. " But your different Lapis. I can see it in your eyes, your not like them. Your better. You showed me that."

Lapis stood motionless, not exactly in fear, mind you, but more in surprise to how events had played out. Her face showed clear determination.

Steven was, though .

"Jasper, how can YOU be so stupid. Its over. Your over."

"No, its not, It's written all over your face. You know how powerful we were. The perfect warrior and the unbeatable monster." Jasper became more sincere, "I know this is all just a ruse, A scheme to capture me, but I don't care. I just wanted you to know I changed. I get it now. Centuries of being left implanted in an object, it was cruel and beneath gem kind. You didn't deserve it, and those supposed protectors of Earth didn't care either."

"I cared!", Steven finally mustered the courage to speak.

"Your wrong Jasper! I saved her, not you! It wasn't the Gem's fault, right Lapis?"

Lapis, looked down, not knowing what to think.

"Rose, you're not fooling anyone. You just wait for gem's to turn soft so you can mold their minds like the rest of those rebel scum."

"Lapis, come on, we need to get those Gems back for what they put you through!", he pulled Lapis with all his strength. But she was immovable.

"When we were together, we could do anything. The perfect warrior and the perfect weapon."

Lapis squinted her eyes for a slight moment.

"Your right Jasper, why not. What could I lose."

"Yes, finally."

Lapis shoved Steven away, dropping him on his back. The walls of water wobbled with tension.

"I'm sorry Steven."

"STOP, LAPIS DON'T DO IT!"

A blinding light appeared. Steven got some distance, just in time too as Malachite once again emerged.

"Finally, Its been too long! Now then. What to do. Oh yes, the Gems. Get lost insect", said Malachite, flicking a boulder Steven's way, sending him tumbling in a bubble.

Garnet was first to arrive. Pearl and Amethyst soon came in from her rear.

"Lets put a nail in this coffin once and for all"

Pearl and Amethyst gave each other a look, then hooked onto garnets gauntlets, fusing. A battle between Amazonite and Malichite was brewing once more. But just as they fused, there was trouble.

"ARGHH, WHY MUST YOU TWO ALWAYS INTERUPT OUR BOND "

Malachite pounced at the opportunity to even out the score. Amazonite took notice, mustering the will power to fight back their divided mind to protect Steven. With both fusions fists raised, they charged toward Armageddon. Their knuckles collided. The walls of waves on all sides began to collapse. Then a flash.

Both groups were sprawled out together in a daze of confusion, all besides Lapis. The rushing waters raised once more, leaving puddles amongst the debris.

"What happened, how did we diffuse. Lapis, I thought you wanted to fuse. You tricked me."

"Maybe, I did.", she turned toward Jasper and raised her fist "Although, your right to call me stronger. I'm smarter too. Steven's to blame for that, not you. I may never forgive you, but I am not a weapon, not anymore. Not like you."

The scared eyes she had suddenly burned with furry. "So, this is about Rose! Again..."

Water coalesced around Jasper

"Goodbye Jasper. If you were smart, you'd never comeback. But we both know that isn't true"

"Lapis wait!" Garnet shouted, as she came to laying in the sand.

A massive salty fist slammed into Jasper jaw, sending her soaring at a forty five degree angle, causing a massive sonic shock wave on impact. Dust and debris spewed everywhere. Dropplets pattered the ocean floor. The Crystal Gems coughed and wheezed.

"All that planning ruined. Lapis why? We agreed to bubble her here and now. We could have been done with it.", Garnet yelled.

Suddenly Steven rushed in to protect Lapis

Lapis ignored her. She immediately remembered Steven was injured. Panic crossed her face. Garnet realized why.

"Ugh... what, agreed... I'm tired of you hiding things from me. I'm a crystal... gem … too, ugh", Steven stumbled as the dust settled toward them. He was badly bruised. He looked fine otherwise till he moved his left arm to grasp his aching head. A few fingers were ripped from their joints. Blood was gushing down his hanging arm. Amethyst and Pearl were in shock that they had let this happen. Garnet couldn't manage to say or do anything.

Lapis sprinted toward Steven, with dilated eyes,"Steven, Steven what happened to you."

Lapis realized then that she had unintentionally hurt him.

"What... this", he held up his hand, fountains of blood flowing down his arm,"Its just a flesh wound." Steven smiled, shivering in pain.

Lapis palmed her face, holding back her tears. She should have known better than to be so reckless with her plan. She knew Steven would get in the way but never anticipated him being injured as a result.

"Lapis!"Garnet finally spoke,"Step away from Steven!"

"Don't touch my Steven!" Pearl screamed.

"You messed up big time Lapis", said Amethyst.

Lapis raised her arms, shaking worse than Steven. " I didn't mean too.."

"Its too late for apologize. Its obvious you've picked a side. I wont tell you again, back away from Steven or else.", Garnet said.

Lapis managed to take a few steps, before Steven stopped her.

"She... she didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault... I think."

"No, Steven they're right, Jasper was right, I am a weapon. All I've been good fore is hurting you. You...", she stopped. She noticed something change about Steven. His disabled arm began to bulge, glowing bright pink, like a flashlight through skin. His missing fingers protruded from the stubs like tiny lizard tails. The blood dried up and scabbed, flaking off his arm. Lapis couldn't believe what she was seeing, and neither could Garnet. Pearl couldn't help but cry.

"Steven your okay!"

"I'm okay?"He looked down at his arm"Oh. OH. My arm! My arm, it healed all by itself. I'm okay. Look Garnet. Now Lapis isn't in trouble, right Garnet?"

Garnet dropped her fists, her gauntlets returning to her gem,"I guess so, but this isn't over" She was mulling over the unexpected outcome, though she wasn't letting on to it. First Lapis fusing with Jasper. The chances of this happening, let alone Jasper even showing up, was so slim, she hadn't been prepared. And now Steven regenerating, which she never even saw coming.

Pearl immediately lept to hug Steven while Amethyst did the same.

"Steven your alright!"She was tearing up.

"Now your like indestructible dude! When we get home your going to be hanging with me. I can't wait to test you out."

Pearl pulled Steven away."Test him out? How can you even joke about something like that at a time like this this!"

"Chill out." She pulled Steven back towards herself, "Can't you see your freaking him out with all your screaming today!"

"I DO NOT SCREAM!"

Garnet stepped in again and picked them both up by scruff their clothes, one in each hand, "It's time to leave. Your bickering is killing the mood."

She plopped them back down and continued, "There's no point in searching anymore. I'm sure the cats already out of the bag. Lets go."

"Wait!" Steven interjected, "The pedestal is over there!" Steven pointed toward part of the crater created by Lapis's falcon punch. They all turned in unison and just as he 'pointed out' it was there.

They left right before sundown. The spire was raised once more, just as Garnet predicted. She was now more weary of he future vision's accuracy. Lapis could never look Garnet in the eye after what happened. She thought she had changed. She did anything Steven asked of her. She even ignored the stupid stuff Peridot did just to please him. All of that but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was a liability. Steven was the only one that changed. He attributed his regenerative abilities to his spit although the other Gems couldn't quite understand how, though at any rate Steven was still a question mark with regard to his powers. Amethyst still tried to talk Steven into self mutilation, which of course failed. Steven contemplated the effects this would have on his normal life, but then preoccupied his time worrying about the next episode of crying breakfast friends. Peal was still a scrawny ass.

xOx

My first fanfiction. Please be gentle. No ETA on the next chapter. Some will be oneshots, some will be arcs. Starting writing before The we see Centipeetle again. Just needed to introduce a new story element I wanted a while a ago. Steven the pincushion.

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
